


battleship

by beani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Board Games, Comedy, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Plot Twists, Short One Shot, but it's not gore, kind of, not in the way you'd expect it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beani/pseuds/beani
Summary: He was at war. His enemy? None other than his long-time rival-turned-bad, Keith Kogane.Alternatively, in which Lance and Keith play Battleship, and Lance is dramatic.





	battleship

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in class cause my mind wouldn't not think about it. enjoy :)

* * *

Lance had come to know blood. He knew the copper scent, had become used to its color—both red and brown, for his hands were stained with the blood of his comrades and the opponent.

He was at war. His enemy? None other than his long-time rival-turned-bad, Keith Kogane.

Lance, named commodore and captain only an hour prior, stood on the bow of the large ship. He stared hopelessly at his crew, or rather, what was left of them. Three ships sunk in under an hour. Lance had only struck one of Kogane's ships in that same span of time.

Lance stared out into the crashing waves, squinting as he tried to identify where the enemy was located. Was his fleet spread out in the sea? Was he surrounded? Or were they, like Lance's own ships, crowded into one corner of the great sea?

Lance suspected great thought was put into the placement of Kogane's navy. In fact, they were placed so articulately that Lance felt he could not best Keith Kogane. It seemed impossible.

His ally from the east, Katie Holt, Codename: Pidge, had refused to give him inside knowledge on the enemy's team. He felt alone in this battle.

With two ships remaining, his aircraft carrier and submarine, Lance could not afford to miss any more shots. He was running dangerously low on missiles and had no other option but to go all in.

Lance radioed in his call. "Sector C, Quadrant 3."

Lance could almost hear his enemy snickering at him. He had missed his shot. He only had enough room for 11 missed shots left. The rest had to be spot on, or he would lose for sure.

Lance, having been lost in thought, stood, shocked, frozen, almost, when a shout from the crew cut into his mind. "WE'VE BEEN HIT. SECTOR F, QUADRANT 9 HAS BEEN HIT! SIR, HE'S GOING TO SINK OUR CARRIER!"

Lance snapped into order. "Evacuate the ship! Head to the boats, to the submarine if you can. All aircraft take off," he commanded.

"But sir!"

"Do as I say," Lance said, stern. His crew member nodded, saluted.

"It's been an honor sailing with you, Commodore."

Lance saluted the man back as he rushed away, shouting Lance's orders to the remaining crew.

He stood there, on the deck, the smokey wind blowing in his face. Lance took a few more shots at his opponent. Miss. Miss. Miss.

Kogane: Hit. Hit. Hit.

Lance knew this was the end.

* * *

 

"Lance, I love you, but for god's sake, can you take any longer? Just pick a spot already." Keith folded his arms as Lance, who was deep in thought, ignored him. Pidge was cackling in her seat beside Keith, staring at his board.

"How has he missed so much? You'd think the probability of him hitting something would go up considering how many he's missed already." Pidge adjusted her glasses.

Lance finally spoke. "You guys are ruining my immersion... Sector A, Quadrant 2."

"A2? Um..." Keith looked down at his board. No, A2 did not have a plastic little ship occupying that spot. But he had a feeling that this, playing Battleship with Lance, would continue for much longer than the hour it already had if he didn't let Lance win. Acting like he was studying his board intensely, Keith moved his cruiser ship from its original position into A2-A3. "Hit. You hit me."

Pidge looked at Keith knowingly but didn't say much. Keith elbowed her when Lance wasn't looking—he was too busy looking down at his board with determination. Keith smiled at the sight of it, which earned another snicker from Pidge.

"Hell yeah! I was running out of white pieces. Only have like, 8 left."

Keith stuck a red piece into his cruiser, humming. "You can have some of mine."

"Nah, nah. I got this."

* * *

 

Keith let him win. Lance suspected something was going on (especially since he had somehow managed to hit and sink all of Keith's ships without another miss), but Pidge didn't say anything about it and neither did Keith.

Later, once Pidge had returned home and he and Lance were laying in bed together, his fiancé confronted him. "Did you let me win earlier? Be honest."

Keith, arms wrapped around Lance's torso and eyes already closed, pressed his lips against his lover's neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lance turned in his arms, and Keith released him momentarily to let him move. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Lance's, inches from his face. "You did, didn't you?"

"Would you be mad at me if I said yes?" Keith mumbled, blinking heavily.

Lance pouted his lips, seemingly in thought. "No, not really," he decided. "It's just a game."

Keith stared for a moment. Intertwined their hands beneath the sheets. "I did."

Lance smiled a bit. "Thought so. You're too good to lose at Battleship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lance chuckled, kissed Keith's forehead. Squeezed his hand. "Nothing. Goodnight, Keith."

"Goodnight."

Silence.

Then, "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"We're doing a rematch tomorrow."

There it was.

"Got it," he agreed, having suspected something like this to happen.

"No cheating."

"Mmhmm..."

"You listening?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated uwu


End file.
